fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Curly Brace
Curly Brace is the female supporting protagonist of Cave Story. She, like Quote, is an "armed scout robot", built to resemble a human girl. Backstory Ten years prior to the events of the game, Quote and Curly Brace were sent to the Floating Island during the conflict over the Demon Crown. Unlike the other robots sent to the Island, Quote and Curly were ordered to destroy the Demon Crown rather than recover it. As they arrived later than the other robots, much of the Island was in shambles by the time they arrived, with destruction and carnage everywhere. By the time they found the Demon Crown, a human (presumably Maikid, the Crown's third wearer) had already found it first and unleashed its power. Quote and Curly battled him and successfully wounded him but were eventually defeated, and were incapacitated for the next ten years. Meeting Quote Curly then woke up some time later with complete amnesia (remembering only her name) somewhere in or near the Sand Zone, where she stumbled upon four orphaned Mimigas. She decided to take them as her adopted children and lived peacefully until the Doctor's minions began roaming the Island kidnapping Mimigas. Before long, Quote arrives in the Sand Zone, where he stumbled upon Curly and the Mimigas she's protecing. Curly mistakes Quote for a "KILLER ROBOT" and attacks, but ended up getting beaten. Upon seeing Quote spare her "children", she realized Quote was not evil. Soon after, Misery arrived in the Sand Zone and teleported the Mimigas to the Plantation, she then sent Curly to the Labyrinth when she tried to fight back. Curly was soon attacked by the Labyrinth's inhabitants and was crippled. Luckily, she was found by the owners of a nearby clinic, who repaired her. She then struck out for the alleged "boulder room", where she met up with Quote. After a scuffle with Balrog, the two continued further into the Labyrinth together untill they came across and defeated the Core. Unfortunately, water then filled the room, and Quote would have drowned had Curly not given him her Air Tank. Curly then nearly drowned herself, but was carried to safety and treated by Quote. Unfortunately, the two became separated upon exiting the Labyrinth Waterway. Curly later washed up in the Docter's Plantation, where she was found by Cthulu. She had once again become afflicted by amnesia, no longer remembering even her name. Quote then found her, and traveled to the Mimiga Village Graveyard to find a mushroom to restore her memory. This restores all of her memory, including Quote's name (which she reveales for the first time in the entire game). Curly then gives Quote a heart emblem known as the Iron Bond. The End of Cave Story Curly appears once more in Sacred Grounds. Quote straps her to his back and together they defeat Ballos. As Ballos dies, the walls begin to close in, but she and Quote are rescued by Balrog. Balrog, Quote, and Curly set off for parts unknown... Curly Brace is set to be the hero of the upcoming Cave Story spin-off Curly Story: Deluxe Edition. Category:Characters Category:Cave Story